Touch-enabled devices have been increasingly popular. For instance, mobile and other devices may be configured with touch-sensitive displays so that a user can provide input by touching portions of the touch-sensitive display. As another example, a touch-enabled surface separate from a display may be used for input, such as a trackpad, mouse, or other device.
For example, a user may touch a portion of the display or surface that is mapped to an on-screen graphical user interface (GUI), such as a button or control. As another example, a gesture may be provided, such as a sequence of one or more touches, drags across the surface, or other recognizable patterns sensed by the device. Although touch-enabled displays and other touch-based interfaces have greatly enhanced device functionality, drawbacks remain. For instance, even if a keyboard is displayed on a screen, a user accustomed to a physical keyboard may not have the same experience while using the touch-enabled device.